The present invention relates to a shielded electrical connector for flat cable.
The need for shielding communications cable to prevent interference with signals carried by the cable is well recognized. Such cables are usually shielded by a braid or by foil around one or more insulated conductors; the shield is often followed by a drain wire which facilitates grounding the shield at termination points. Recently there has been an increased requirement for shielded electrical connectors to eliminate breaks in shielding continuity at cable termination and connection points. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 452,171, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses such a connector directed to terminating a braided round cable.
Flat multiconductor cable, including shielded flat multiconductor cable developed in recent years, has proven quite useful since the close control of conductor spacing facilitates mass termination. Flat cable is also useful for routing under carpets and other places where a low profile is required.